Always Alone
by DuchenneKae
Summary: hanya Xiumin, latar belakangnya dan tindakan bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Rate : T**

**Pair : ****Lumin****, GS!****Xiumin**

**Genre : ****School life**

**Warning : newbie! gaje! GS! ****Dan ini TIDAK JELAS. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied **

.

.

.

Xiumin menunduk dalam, bibirnya bergetar hebat dan jangan lupakan peluh yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Pipinya lebam dengan beberapa percik darah di sekitar bibir, ya.. itu darahnya.

Kaki Xiumin begitu lemas seperti kehilangan tulang kala wanita itu mendekatinya. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, namun belum sampai menyentuh tanah, tubuhnya di tarik oleh wanita itu membuat Xiumin tercekik karena kerah bajunya yang dipegang erat oleh wanita itu.

"Kau!" hardik si wanita membuat jantung Xiumin makin beradu "Dasar gadis jalang!" lanjutnya lalu memberi tamparan di pipi kiri Xiumin. Xiumin menutup matanya erat begitu tubuhnya benar-benar terhempas ke tanah karena dorongan wanita tadi. Xiumin meringis, pipinya terasa amat panas sekarang.

"Itu cocok untukmu, dasar jelata!" kali ini suara lain yang bersuara. "Ayo, urusan kita dengan gadis itu sudah beres." Lanjutnya membuat wanita yang dipanggil tadi tersenyum remeh.

"Huh! Hari ini kau beruntung." Ujarnya lantas mengambil ranselnya. "Kita pulang sekarang!"

"YAA!" sahut orang-orang disana berbarengan. Wanita itu pun berjalan ke arah jalan yang lebih terang bersama kawan-kawan sekelompoknya. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang nampak meringis kesakitan di gang sempit itu. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya kala satu persatu dari mereka yang melewatinya memberi 'salam' manis pada tubuh mungilnya yang tergeletak di aspal.

.

.

.

Mata Xiumin berkunang-kunang ketika cahaya matahari membuatnya membuka kelopak mata. Rasa pusing langsung ia rasakan padahal kepalanya sama sekali belum bergerak dari bantal. Xiumin meringis pelan ketika merasakan perih sisi bibirnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu remuk.

Perlahan, Xiumin menggerakkan tangannya dan menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi ia gunakan dan sedikit menghela nafas lelah begitu merasakan jika tangannya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Xiumin sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ini sudah biasa, saat tangannya terasa sangat lemah dan sulit digunakan. Ini sudah sering terjadi, jadi ini bukanlah masalah besar lagi untuk gadis itu.

Xiumin dengan tubuh yang terasa begitu sakit mencoba untuk bangun dan mengejar waktu. Beberapa jam lagi ia harus sudah berada di sekolah dan bermalas-malasan di kasur tidaklah membantu. Dengan kaki dan perut yang begitu ngilu, Xiumin memaksakan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu agar ia bisa pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

Mungkin sedikit janggal karena Xiumin melakukan semuanya sendiri padahal ia sedang sakit. Tapi, beginilah hidupnya. Sendirian... selalu sendirian dan sepi...

Xiumin tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, tak ada orang tua atau pun saudara. Ia sendirian karena semua anggota keluarganya memang tak ada. Xiumin anak tunggal dan orang tuanya telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan, menyisakan Xiumin yang harus rela menopang hidupnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Xiumin masih memiliki sanak keluarga, namun Xiumin lebih memilih memisahkan dirinya dengan relasinya itu karena Xiumin sadar, kehadirannya tidak dibutuhkan disana. Bahkan pernah suatu ketika, ia mendengar sang bibi yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai 'parasit' membuat Xiumin dengan wajah datarnya meninggalakan relasinya itu.

Yah.. menelaah latar belakang Xiumin memang sedikit rumit. Xiumin dulunya bukanlah gadis seperti ini. Gadis pengecut yang selalu diam diinjak-injak. Tidak! dia gadis manis dulu sewaktu dia kecil. Gadis yang memiliki senyum begitu manis, ditambah mata kucingnya membuatnya terlihat amat lucu. Dia gadis berkepribadian cerah yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh orang tuanya. Gadis cerdas yang tau etika, gadis kreatif yang selalu tau cara membuat ibu dan ayahnya tersenyum.

Dan semuanya itu telah berubah ketika suatu kecelakaan mobil merenggut segalanya di hidup Xiumin. Ayah, ibu dan pribadinya yang dulu. Semuanya mati meninggalkan Xiumin dalam kesendirian hingga membuatnya menjadi gadis yang begitu pendiam, tertutup, anti-sosial bahkan mendekati tipe introvert. Benar-benar bukan Xiumin, karena kini ia nampak seperti mayat berjalan.

Ia tidak tau letak salahnya dimana. Ia tidak tau dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat di kehidupannya yang sekarang atau pun yang dulu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan selalu saja mempermainkannya. Belum cukup Tuhan mengambil orang tuanya saat itu karena beberapa lama setelahnya ia mendepakkan diri dari kediaman sang bibi yang telah merawatnya selama beberapa tahun. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan tadi, kan? Ia pergi dari rumah itu secara terang-terangan hanya karena kata 'parasit'. Pergi meinggalakan paman dan bibinya menikmati segala kemewahan harta peninggalan ayahnya, membiarkannya sendiri di luar sana dengan beberapa helai pakaian dan tabuanga beberapa won. Tapi setidaknya ia cukup bersyukur karena beberapa won itu cukup untuknya menapatkan sebuah tempat tinggal mini di pinggiran Seoul.

Hah.. sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Semuanya sudah mati dan yang tertinggal sekarang hanya sosok Xiumin.

Xiumin yang pendiam. Xiumin yang tertutup. Xiumin yang tertindas. Xiumin yang jelata. Xiumin yang muram. Dan Xiumin yang buruk.

Tak tersisa sama sekali Xiumin kecil dulu karena ia sudah mati.

.

.

.

Xiumin melangkah pelan dengan agak tertatih karena perut dan kakinya terasa amat sakit. Ia menelusuri lorong kelasnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tak berani menatap sekitar karena ia hanya akan melihat tatapan jijik dari siswa lainnya. Xiumin berani bersumpah! Tatapan mereka bisa membunuh mentalnya dalam sekejap karena ia bukanlah sosok yang begitu kuat.

Rambut panjang Xiumin yang tergerai, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tertunduk membuat pipi chubby itu tertutupi meninggalkan kesan muram pada sosok gadis itu. Xiumin sebenarnya merasa beruntung, _well_ rambutnya yang panjang sangat membatu Xiumin menyembuyikan dirinya, menjauhi pergaulan sesuai dengan kepribadiannya itu.

Hal pertama yang meyambut Xiumin begitu ia membuka pintu kelas adalah tatapan benci. Kemudian begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya, hal yang ia dapatkan adalah cibiran dan cacian lalu setelah beberapa meter memasuki ruangan terkutuk itu, ia akan mendapati luka baru akibat kejahilan 'teman' sekelasnya. Entah itu karena lemparan pegahapus papan, sandungan kaki dan bahkan bogem mentah. Sekali lagi itu biasa untuk gadis itu. Ia telah terbiasa degan sarapan paginya yang selalu sama tiap hari, membuat tubuhnya nyaris tak mendapatkan istirahat untuk sembuh.

Harusnya sih Xiumin tertawa meihat dirinya yang seperti itu. Bukan... bukan tertawa karena kepengecutannya, atau karena rasa sabarnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, tertawa karena walau sekeras apa pun hal-hal yang ia alami, ia tak pernah bisa bangkit dan merubah diri. Tertawa karena terlalu lemah dan selalu menangis, tak bisa berpikir atau melakukan sesuatu agar hidupnya berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Dan ya, begitulah... ngomong-ngomong pagi ini Xiumin mendapat memar kecil di keningnya akibat lemparan kotak pensil, sepertinya ia harus mengunjungi ruang kesehatan istirahat nanti.

Bel berbunyi amat nyaring membuat semua siswa di kelas itu langsung menghentikan tawanya setelah menonton sedikit adegan 'lucu' tadi. Mereka lantas bergegas menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing, menyiapkan diri mereka sendiri mengadapi pelajaran yang telah dijadwalkan untuk mereka.

Pagi ini tak ada yang menarik untuk Xiumin. Tak ada yang terjadi karena semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya terjadi. Kim Songsaengnim nampak sibuk berlullaby di depan dan menulis disana sementara siswa sibuk dengan posisi yang berubah-ubah untuk mencari posisi tidur yang pas. Oh! Bukankah pelajaran fisika tradisinya memang seperti ini? semua siswa akan terserang virus mengantuk bergitu rumus-rumus aneh yang bahkan tak berguna untuk menambah uang tertera di papan hijau itu.

Hhh... Xiumin menghela nafasnya bosan. Ia mengusap pelan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Dari jendela disampingnya itu, Xiumin dapat melihat halaman sekolah secara keseluruhan menampakkan beberapa orang yang sibuk berlaLu lalang di seputaran areal sekolah. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang-orang itu, Xiumin dapat menebak kalau mereka adalah guru atau pegawai sekolah.

Lama pandangan Xiumin fokus ke hal-hal di luar membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia melamun dan lamunannya itu telah membuatnya tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kelasnya. Sepersekian detik setelah tersentak, Xiumin menoleh dan menemukan adanya sosok asing yang tengah berdiri dengan senyum lembut di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, kalian hari ini mendapatkan teman baru." Ujar Kim Songsaengnim menatap seluruh siswa di kelas itu. "Perkenalkan dirimu." Titahnya pada pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti lalu menatap seluruh isi kelas.

"Annyeong haseyo..." membugkuk dan tersenyum manis. "Saya Luhan, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Ujar Luhan ramah.

"Whoaa..." koor seluruh siswa disana –minus Xiumin- yang membuat Luhan mengusap tengkuknya kaku.

"Kau tampan!" ujar seorang siswi yang membuat seluruh isi kelas hening. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik saja, karena selanjutnya kelas itu menjadi sangat gaduh.

"Baik! Tenang semua!" Hardik orang paling tua disana. "Luhan silahkan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, kita akan memulai pembelajaran kembali." Penuh wibawa dan tegas layaknya guru seharusnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong di pojok ruangan setelah berbisik 'terima kasih' dan membungkuk. Xiumin yang ternyata posisinya di depan Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya ketika Luhan melewatinya agar sang murid baru tak mengenalinya dan menjadikannya sasaran _bullying_. Bagaimana pun ia orang asing, Xiumin hanya ingin berjaga-jaga.

Luhan hanya menekuk alisnya begitu melihat tingkah Xiumin. Namun, setelah ia menyamanan diri di bangku itu, Luhan menyeringai membuatnya nampak seperti evil yang baru diturunkan oleh sang lucifer.

Yah, mungkin Xiumin harus lebih berhati-hati.

.

.

.

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Lumin GS!Xiumin**

**Genre : School Life**

**Warning : Newbie, gaje dan ini TIDAK JELAS!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

.

.

.

Sebagai siswa baru yang masih beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, Luhan tak bisa menampik jika tersesat di sekolah sendiri itu adalah wajar. Yah, wajar. Luhan baru sekitaran 3 hari disini dan dengan sifat malasnya yang di atas rata-rata, membuatnya harus tegar jika harus tersesat di antara koridor-koridor sekolah yang begitu banyak.

Dan di saat seperti ini otaknya pasti sibuk mengumpat, menyalahkan hal-hal yang tak bersalah seperti.

"Kenapa sekolah ini begitu besar?"

"Kenapa sekolah ini begitu rumit?"

"Kenapa tugas Kim Songsaenim membuatku pergi ke perpustakaan yang entah dimana?"

"Ini sekolah apa labirin, sih?"

Dan itulah Luhan. Dari pada mencari cara untuk bisa bertemu dengan gerbang sekolah, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki dan mengumpati sang arsitek sekolah. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meloloskan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tak apa lah, Luhan itu orang dengan pemikiran yang santai, ia merasa tak perlu untuk hawatir walau pun sekolah sudah sangat sepi.

Mengingat suasana yang sepi membuat otaknya kembali mengingat suasana kelas yang, entahlah. Luhan merasa suasana kelasnya yang sekarang ini sangat berbeda dengan kelasnya di sekolah yang lama. Bayangkan, saat hari pertama sekolah ia sudah didatangi beberapa gadis-gadis dengan seragam sekolah minim, menggaet tangannya lalu mengajaknya pergi dari ruang kelas tanpa seizinnya. Well, Luhan akui, gadis-gadis itu sangan cantik dan sexy, bahkan ada yang tak segan-segan menyodorkan belahan dadanya di depan Luhan juga memamerkan paha mereka yang putih mulus.

Luhan senang.

Sebagai laki-laki ini wajar okay? Luhan bukan orang munafik yang sok alim dengan menutup mata ketika melihat gundukan besar itu. Melihat bokong mereka yang begitu indah ketika mereka berjalan dan tentu saja dengan kulit dan wajah begitu cantik. Luhan menerima semua itu karena ia laki-laki. Tapi, tetap saja. Luhan bukan orang yang tidak tau etika.

Luhan itu telah dididik sejak balita mengenai tata krama. Luhan bukan laki-laki rendahan yang tidak gentle. Walau pun ia mendapatkan jakpot di sekolah ini, bukan berarti Luhan menerimanya begitu saja. Memang ia tak menolak atau memberi teguran pada gadis-gadis liar itu. Tapi, saat mereka menyodorkan tubuh mereka. Luhan hanya memberi tampang yang cukup membuat gadis-gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

Para gadis itu hanya membuang waktu karena pada dasarnya, jika Luhan ingin ia akan segera meremas milik gadis-gadis itu. Namun, seperti yang telah dijelaskan tadi, Luhan memiliki etika jadi dia hanya akan diam saja dan tak akan merespon secara berlebihan dengan tingkah gadis-gadis itu.

Yah, setelah 3 hari berada disini, Luhan mulai mengerti kenapa para orang tua enggan memasukkan anak-anaknya ke sekolah ini. Dilihat dari moral dan etika siswanya, Luhan dapat memaklumi kenapa sekolah ini selalu menjadi list terakhir para orang tua sebagai tempat menuntut ilmu anak-anaknya.

Disini seperti hutan. Seperti tak ada aturan. Lihat saja, disini banyak terjadi pembullyan bahkan tindakan pelecehan. Namun, walau pun begitu banyak kasus, pihak petinggi sekolah sama sekali tak berniat untuk membersihkan segala 'kotoran' di sekolah ini.

Luhan jadi ingat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ruang kepala sekolah. Saat itu, ia melewati ruangan besar yang ia yakini sebagai ruang guru dan apa yang ia saksikan? Disana semua guru nampak begitu santai bahkan ada yang tertidur. Luhan mengerti, sekolah ini sangat dan benar-benar hancur sehancur mental siswanya yang begitu porak-poranda.

Gurunya saja tidak ada yang benar, bagaimana siswanya?

Dan itu semua terbukti dengan melihat segala tingkah laku disini. Ada yang sok menjadi raja, sok kuat, sok pintar dan sok tersakiti.

Tunggu!

Yang terakhir mungkin Luhan harus memikirkan ulang. Sok tersakiti? Itu sungguh lucu! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi orang sok tersakiti di lingkungan yang 'sakit' ini? ini nyata, bukan hanya sekedar lagi. Tersakiti? Luhan jadi ingat dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

Siapa namanya?

Luhan lupa, ia hanya ingat 'Min' dari nama gadis itu.

Yah sebut saja namanya Min, Luhan benar-benar tak ingat dengan gadis itu karena ia begitu pendiam. Kesan awal Luhan tentang gadis itu adalah misterius atau mungkin sok misterius mengingat ia menunduk begitu dalam ketika Luhan melewatinya membuat Luhan tak bisa melihat rupa gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Luhan kesal dan berniat untuk mengerjai gadis yang sok misterius itu tapi rencana untuk mengerjainya langsung hilang total begitu ia menyadari jika tubuh gadis itu tidak beres.

Well, Luhan duduk tepat di belakang gadis itu dan Luhan benar-benar munafik jika mengatakan Min baik-baik saja. Luhan sadar, amat sangat sadar ketika matanya sendiri melihat bekas-bekas lebam di sekitaran tangan gadis itu dan jangan lupakan bagaimana bergetarnya tangan milik Min ketika ia memindahkan selembar kertas ke sisi lain mejanya.

Ini pemandangan yang berbeda.

Ia tak seperti gadis-gadis lain. Ia berbeda.

Min tidak bergerombol dengan gadis-gadis lain. Min hanya diam dan keluar dari kelas paling akhir. Ia tidak pergi ke kantin saat istirahat makan siang. Min tidak pernah makan. Ia hanya akan duduk dan terus duduk di bangkunya, sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap gadis itu miris ketika teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain menatap Min dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan. Tatapan jijik dan diskriminasi. Luhan sendiri bingung, sebenarnya apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan hingga mereka semua begitu merendahkan gadis itu. Sepertinya Luhan harus mencari tau sekarang.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah asyik sendiri di bangkunya saat jam kosong. Ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone sembari memutar beberapa lagu yang menjadi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini, mencoba untuk mengabaikan suasana kelas yang begitu gaduh karena guru yang harusnya mengajar tidak hadir hari ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan karena ia sendiri merasa sedikit bosan.

Luhan sedang merasa malas. Jadi ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di kusen jendela sembari memandangi gadis di depannya yang tampak sibuk menulis sesuatu. Entah apa yang dikerjakan gadis itu, yang jelas Luhan tak pernah melihat Min bermalas-malasan. Gadis itu selalu saja sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Memandangi Min dari sudut yang berbeda membuat Luhan sedikit lebih leluasa untuk melihat tubuh gadis itu. Ya, walau pun Min masih setia menutup wajahnya dengan helaian rambut hitam kelamnya, namun itu tidak menghalangi Luhan sama sekali. Ia menatap intens sosok Min dari belakang dan dari posisi Luhan yang bersandar di jendela ia bisa melihat tangan Min yang masih menyisakan bekas luka. Entah itu lecet atau lebam dan jangan lupakan areal sekitar tengkuk Min yang sedikit memar.

"Min." Sapa Luhan dengan suara yang lembut sembari melepaskan sebelah earphonenya. Luhan sadar, Min sempat menegang sebelum ia memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk bisa mengintip Luhan dari sela-sela helaian rambutnya.

"Y-ya?" ujarnya gugup dengan tubuh yang mulai tak tenang. Luhan berpikir ini mungkin wajar karena Luhan termasuk orang baru untuk sosok Xiumin. Ya, baru walau pun Luhan sudah bersekolah disini selama seminggu tapi karena Xiumin yang begitu pendiam membuat Luhan tak memiliki akses begitu banyak untuk saling bertegur sapa, terlebih banyak gadis yang membuatnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku bosan, tidak bisakah kau menemaniku mengobrol? Kau orang yang posisinya paling dekat denganku tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Luhan memulai topiknya dan setelah Xiumin mendengarnya, ia merasa lebih gelisah.

Xiumin ingin hidup tenang dan bergaul bukanlah sebuah cara yang baik terlebih bergaul dengan sosok Luhan. Luhan itu tampan. Barang-barang yang luhan kenakan adalah barang dengan merk yang cukup mahal. Luhan berangkat dengan mobil setiap hari dan dilihat dari gadget yang ia pegang, Luhan bukan orang dengan kelas ekonomi menengah. Dia level atas dan itu membuatnya nampak begitu sempurna.

Xiumin tidak mau!

Bukan! Bukannya Xiumin tidak mau menjadi teman dari seorang Luhan.

Tapi...

Xiumin memikirkan masa depannya sendiri. Xiumin masih harus bertahan hingga setahun lagi agar dapat segera menamatkan bangku sekolahnya dan setahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk Xiumin. Luhan adalah pangeran dan tentu saja gadis-gadis di sekolahnya pasti berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati si pangeran ini. Xiumin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa tubuhnya jika sampai ia berteman dengan sosok Luhan.

Xiumin akan habis!

"Ma-maaf jika aku jarang menyapa dan membuatmu merasa tak nyaman." Ujar Xiumin dengan sedikit menunduk tanda minta maaf dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Mungkin pendiam memang sifatmu. Ah, sudah lupakan! Ayo mengobrol!" ajak Luhan semangat namun Xiumin hanya menunduk tanda ia minta maaf sebelum akhirnya memutar badannya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya sendiri. Mengabaikan Luhan yang merasa sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan yang Xiumin barusan lakukan.

.

.

.

A/N : untuk Bekkung tersayang, -_- kamu berhasil memaksaku untuk mengetik ini! :* Ririn Cross


End file.
